1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a luminescence element that includes two electrode layers and an emission layer sandwiched between the electrode layers, a lighting device including the luminescence element, and a method for manufacturing the luminescence element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electro luminescence (EL) elements that utilize an electroluminescence phenomenon of organic materials have recently been proposed as luminescence elements for use in light-emitting devices such as lighting devices and display devices. A typical organic EL element includes a substrate, an anode located on the substrate, a cathode located above the anode, and a functional layer that is located between the anode and the cathode and includes an emitting layer.
FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a structure of a light-emitting device 100 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-130449. The light-emitting device 100 includes a substrate 110, a light-transmitting electrode layer 140, an emitting layer 150, a counter electrode layer 160, and a sealing layer 170 laminated in that order. The substrate 110 is translucent. The light-transmitting electrode layer 140 serves as an anode and includes a pattern electrode layer 120 and a light-transmitting conductive layer 130. The counter electrode layer 160 serves as a cathode. When a voltage is applied between the light-transmitting electrode layer 140 and the counter electrode layer 160 of the light-emitting device 100, holes and electrons injected into the emitting layer 150 recombine and emission occurs in the emitting layer 150. Light generated in the emitting layer 150 passes through the substrate 110 and is emitted downward. In other words, the light-emitting device 100 has a bottom-emission structure. The pattern electrode layer 120 has a net-like shape in plan view and is composed of a material having a higher conductivity than the light-transmitting electrode layer 140. Because of the pattern electrode layer 120, all parts of the surface of the light-emitting device 100 can emit light uniformly.
A light-emitting device in which a scattering layer containing scattering particles that scatter light is located instead of the pattern electrode layer on a light-transmitting conductive layer has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-501426. Because of the scattering layer, all parts of the surface of the light-emitting device can emit light uniformly.